The Raven's Curse
by Dragon-Spit
Summary: Full of drama, suspense, sex (eventually) and a good sprinkling of humour. This Fanfic is on the rocks, thoroughly shaken aswell as stirred and it must be read. Draco WILL get naked with my newbie. REVIEW NOW - cause i've not quite DIED OF BORDEM just yet
1. Default Chapter

**The Raven's Curse**

Chapter 1 - October 2nd 2004 (Saturday)

Carrie struggled through the deep dark waters, down, down, down and slipped underneath the Portcullis before it could shut completely. She swam for two minutes underwater, round to the wooded part of the great lake. She clambered out of the waters and under a bush, shivering wetly. She looked up at the guards; they hadn't seemed to notice her. She lay on the dead leaves, catching her breath back when she heard the sharp snap of a dry twig. She froze, breathing as quietly as possible; she drew a dagger from her belt and held it out, her sharp eyes searching for motion. When she saw nothing she slipped back out of the bush, slinking smoothly towards the outer wall of Grhot Castle. When she saw the lights of the torches at the guard towers she took cover again, watching silently. Tas' friend should make their appearance any moment now, she thought, checking for interior patrols. When she was sure she was able to go unseen she crept between patches of scrub. She finally reached the fencing and made herself as small as possible against the huge wooden wall. Five minutes later a ministry car came up to the castle gates and was permitted entrance by the guards. Just as it passed through Carrie took her moment to slip out of the gate and into the shadows next to a pile of rejected shipment. She was sure she received a nod from the driver of the vehicle. It must have been Tas' contact. She hid behind those crates until the three hourly change of guard half an hour later. At that point, when they were all paying no attention she slipped like a fish in the rapids across the sparse land and into the dark. Once she'd cleared the empty land and entered the trees she picked herself up and ran. The alarm would be sounded any minute, the sun was rising and she should be about to be woken up by the headwoman, that's if she'd actually been in bed. It took her ten minutes to run to the lakeside town where she would meet Tas. She finally reached the harbour and the bollard they agreed to meet at and fell into Tas, shaking and panting.

"You made it! And you're early!" he whispered

"We're not done yet, where's this fast yet quiet motor boat you've been bleating about?" She urged quietly

"Follow me," he said, taking her hand and leading her own to the far side of the harbour and down to the end of the last pier.

A small motorboat, perhaps fitting four men at most with limited supplies was moored there.

Tas jumped lightly down into it, hurriedly unroping it from the jetty and motioning for Carrie to come. She slipped silently into the boat and lay low at the front of the boat while Tas started her up. He hadn't lied; it was quiet.

"It is quiet," she whispered, smiling

"Would I lie to you?"

Carrie let out a quiet tinkle of laughter, she was finally free! No more potion injections, no more chores.

Tas backed out of his mooring place then sped out of the harbour and towards the Grhot River. They were half way across when Carrie looked back and saw lights coming on in the harbour. The news of her escape was out already.

"That was close," breathed Tas

After five minutes they began to near the river, in half an hour they would be out of the magical City of Grhot and in the Scottish Highlands.

Tas sped up considerably once they reached the river and they were soon making good time, but as Carrie looked back the lights were gaining on them as the message zipped through the town.

_Only five more minutes till we're out, come on Tas, come on!_

"Hurry up Tas!" she called to him

He sped up a notch, Carrie fretted silently

_Come on! Just 2 minutes! Please! Please!_

The lights were just behind them

"Faster Tas! Please!" she said, breathing hard and fast through her nose

"I can't, this is as fast as she'll go!" he hissed frustratedly

She could see the magical boarder gleaming in the light ahead of them.

House lights were flickering on around them, people were rushing out on to the banks with their wands, shooting spells and curses into the dark and only just missing them. She could see at the boarder, people were trying to string a line in front of them.

"Tas! Lie down!" she shouted, then, just as she was about to be caught by the line she jumped as high as she could, over, down and then landed on Tas' leg.

"Ow!" he yelped

"Oh, blimey, I'm Sorry Tas," she said, rearranging herself and lifting his trouser leg to see if the leg was okay. He'd only be slightly bruised. The engine cut out and suddenly Tas shook her shoulder.

"Forget about my leg! Look where we are!" he cried joyfully, Carrie looked up and around, then promptly burst into tears. "Wh...what on earth is the matter?"

"Oh, Tas, I'm so happy!" she said, bundling him over in a hug.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 - Hogsmeade 

2 hours later Tas stopped near a town and tied his boat up.

"I suppose you'll be on your way then?" he said

"Yeah," she said lifting her bag on to her back

He handed her a shoulder bag, "I bought you extra provisions,"

"Thank you, you'll write me, won't you?"

"Of course," he said giving her a hand out of the boat

"Goodbye," she said, hugging him

"Don't get into any trouble now," he said thickly

"I won't,"

"Goodbye," he said, getting back into the boat

She waved him off, tears pricking her eyes as she stood on the bank in the cold night, in dripping wet clothes, alone. She found a quiet place to change these clothes before striding of to the nearest road. She'd heard a silly story that if you stick your wand hand out into the road when you want to get some where at night a guardian will collect you. To lighten her spirits she performed the task with a giggle, only to be bared down up on by a bright purple 10 ton triple-decker bus.

She scrabbled over the pavement, screaming.

The bus had screeched to a halt and a spotty guy in his early twenties said

"Welcome to the knight bus, my name is Stan Shunpike and I am your bus Conductor. Where do you want to go?"

"Hogsmeade please," she said out of shock, picking herself off the pavement.

"That'll be six sickles for the journey, 9 if you wan' a toof brush and 11 if you wan' 'ot chocolate."

She took 11 sickles out og her pocket and handed them to he who is named Stan and stepped onto the bus.

"Jus' pick your bed and I'll bring your 'ot chocolate ovah in a tick." He said counting out the coins

"Bloody Hell, These are from Grhot Ern!" Stan exclaimed, "...'Ow d'you get out of Grhot?" he asked as Carrie lowered her tired frame down on to the bed

"Special permission," she said just before she was thrown back as the bus tore off with a bang

"Blimey..." said Stan, emptying the coins into a box

Carrie looked out the window to find they were in a completely different part of the country, somewhere in Wales she thought when she saw a road sign. She lay down on her bed and drifted off, even despite the chaotic driving, her body was that weary. Several hours later Stan woke her with her hot chocolate.

"We'll be in 'Ogsmeade in abou' 'alf an hour."

"Thank you," she said, lifting her cup.

Five minutes after she'd finished her hot chocolate the bus stopped at the end of a busy wizarding High Street.

"Hogsmeade!" shouted the driver

Carrie hoisted up her bags, nodded thanks to Stan and Ernie then hopped off the bus.

She new she'd come to the right place for Hogwarts because there were loads of students milling around. _It must be Saturday_, she thought.

She strode up the long street looking in all the windows smiling and laughing to herself.

I'm free! You'd never get anything like this in Grhot...

She was ogling the shelves of sweets in 'Honeydukes' when she collided with someone.

"Watch where you're going!" they snapped

She looked at her feet, "I..I'm sorry,"

The boy didn't move away, she looked up.

He was staring at her with cold blue eyes like perfect discs of glacial ice. They would have been half hidden by a sheet of almost white blond hair had she not been so short.

"I...I'm sorry too...I didn't mean to snap..."

"It was my fault," she mumbled, looking back at her feet

"How old are you?"

"Why?" she asked defensively

"It looks like you should be in school, but I don't recognise you..."

"I've never been to school..."

"You can't be younger than 11!" he almost yelped

"I'm 16..."

"How could you not go to school..."

"I...I have to go..."

"Wait!" he called as Carrie ran off, "Hey! WAIT!"

"I'll see you later!" she called behind her

She stopped at a tavern, to ask for directions, not knowing the school was just up the way.

She walked into the three broomsticks timidly, there were loads of students but she ignored them and walked straight up to the bar. She was just waiting, leaning against the counter when she heard a conversation between a group of adults.

"...I'm constantly having to deduct points from that boy and give him detentions, he's hopeless."

Carrie's ears pricked up

The conversation paused and Carrie took her chance

"Excuse me?" she asked the lady that had spoke, who was Scottish like herself

"Yes dear?"

"D...do you work at Hogwarts?"

"Yes, how can I help?"

"I need to speak to Professor Dumbledore about a very important matter." She said as earnestly as possible

"Could I ask why?"

"I mustn't speak of it where it could be heard..." she said urgently and seriously

"I can take you up to the castle right away," said the woman, sensing the girls fear.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 - Sanctuary 

It was a short walk to the school in which Carrie stayed silent

Once they reached the castle she was lead along many beautiful halls, not like the dingy stone in Grhot Castle. They came to a statue and The lady said something Carrie didn't hear. Some huge doors opened to reveal a moving staircase that carried them up to a second pair of doors. The woman knocked and a wise voice said

"Come in,"

"Sorry to bother you professor but this girl approached me in The Three Broomsticks, stressing that she urgently needed to speak with you."

"Indeed," he said, "Please, sit my dear. How may I help you?"

"I have travelled a long way from Grhot, and I seek sanctuary with you at your school. I know this seems very forward, but I am not a normal witch. I was born with uncontrollable power, not knowing what to do my parents gave me to someone who said they would look after me. I was taken to Grhot Castle where they used a powerful potion to suppress my magic," at this the lady that escorted her put her hand to her mouth, "I lived through it for sixteen years, working as a slave for the lord. I plotted my escape so many times, but I had never succeeded until today. I met a boy who was delivering to the castle from the town. His name was Tas, he told me he could help me escape. He snuck into the grounds at night and spoke to me through a window, he said he had a boat with a quiet engine to get me down the river. He also had a ministry friend working in Grhot who would help me by providing a window for me to slip through the castle gate. We planned it together, to the T. We would leave together, so he could escape his abusive alcoholic father. The plan succeeded, but now I'm wanted by everyone in Grhot."

"Why? What do the need with a girl with excess magic?"

"They need the excess magic. The ancient energy protection around Grhot is deteriorating, they need the magic they drained from me to keep it up."

"Surely they don't need all your magic..."

"They don't, they want more than that, they want to give Voldemort a reason to take them under his wing, if they can present me then they can present him with enough magic to bring himself and all his death eaters up to full power...and more."

"Just how much excess magic do you have?!"

"Enough to make me a natural born animagus and morphimagus. On top of that I can perform complex spells without a wand...and I've never been to school to learn it. And that's while the potion hasn't completely worn off."

"That's unbelievable..."

"Do you want a demonstration?"

"No, that won't be necessary, thankyou." Smiled Dumbledore, "I understand fully the urgency of your request and accept it. I will make you up a room of your own in Griffindor tower. You will attend and observe classes with the Griffindors, but don't expect to understand what is being taught straight away."

At this Carrie's eyes shone in delight

"You will eat at the Griffindor table as well. But for now you need to have a full medical checkup."

At this Carrie tightened the grip on her chair, "medical?"

"Just to make sure you're in good health,"

She followed the head master reluctantly down the hall to a large room lined with beds.

"Good afternoon headmaster," said a kindly looking woman who bustled about a young girl who lay in one of these beds.

"Afternoon Madame Pomfrey, I have a new patient for you, she is a refugee from Grhot." Said Dumbledore

"Oh my," she said almost dropping the mug of potion she was carrying

Five minutes later Carrie was sitting on a bed, looking up at the ceiling, refusing eye contact as a wand was passed over her form.

"Oh dear, oh dear oh dear. Not very good at all, terribly under nourished, I'm surprised she can look so healthy. Incredibly anaemic, I recommend a strong nourishing potion, every morning for a week. And a nice thorough bath."

Carrie breathed hard through her nose

"It's not my fault they only let me have a cold shower every Saturday,"

Madame Pomfrey who carried a huge bag full of potions promptly dragged her to the nearest bathroom.

The poor girl was forced into a tub of hot water and scrubbed down with several deep cleansing and moisturising potions. When she was finally released and dried off she looked quite a bit better. Then she was sent up to her new room with a huge mug of nourishing and rejuvenating sleep draft. She didn't have time to sulk at being bossed around or take in her new surroundings before she fell in to a deep sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 – Harry Potter?

A few hours later she was awoken by noise from the common room downstairs. She looked about her new room; it was extravagant to Carrie's eyes. She had a four-poster bed draped with red and black bedspread and curtains; on the wooden floor there was a beautiful silk rug. The other furniture included a wardrobe which now had her only two sets of clothing hung in it, a desk and a mirror. She dressed and tip toed out, peering down from the very top of the spiral staircase, so many people. She went back in and wondered how to get out of Griffindor tower without being noticed. Then she saw the black school uniform that hung from her bedpost; she gratefully pulled it on, grabbed her belt, with money pouch and knife and strapped that on underneath the jacket. It was an unusual set of clothes to Carrie, the Red and Gold knee length socks left an inch of thigh flesh showing under her black pleated skirt. The white shirt was a strange shape that hugged her lean but womanly frame. The jacket was bum length and the same slightly hugging style. Carrie hadn't a clue what to do with the strip of red and gold material but she had seen the other students wear it round their neck, after several tries she just hung it under the collar of her shirt. She looked at herself in the mirror; decided she looked silly, especially with her big old leather walking boots on. However, she looked enough like the other students to blend in so she clomped down the stairs, across the common room and out through the portrait hole.

"Hermione, who's that?" said Harry, pointing at a rough and messy looking girl who was striding across the common room with big boots on, looking rather punked.

"I don't know, I don't remember seeing her before. She looks foreign, doesn't she." Said Hermione, curiously.

Carrie decided to go walk about until dinner, which was in an hour. She decided to start from the bottom of the school, so she went down as far as possible, to the dungeons, which reminded her horribly of Castle Grhot. But she meandered around them anyway. She came across the only picture she'd seen in the entirety of the dungeons and ran her finger over it. When she reached a life like green pair it wriggled and turned into a handle. Carrie being the curious young girl that she is opened the painting to find the vast Hogwarts kitchens. Realising she wasn't supposed to be in there she closed it quickly.

"Hey!" someone shouted

Carrie spun round, the blond boy she'd collided with in town was striding towards her.

"You said you didn't go to school," he demanded

"I...I..." she stuttered dumbfounded, "I...didn't...when you asked," she said backing into the wall and looking at the ground. Her black, loosely curled hair falling around her face.

"What, that doesn't make any sense," he said, then he looked at her in confusion, "Why are you acting like I'm about to chew your head off?"

"I can't talk about why I'm here..."

"Okay, fine, but why are you acting like I'm about to kill you?"

"I...I...I'm not used to...people..." she said

"Why?"

"Please, stop asking me..."

"I just wanted to know why you were so shy, chill out, I don't bite...hard." He said, backing up and leaning against the opposite wall, "Cool boots by the way,"

"Oh, yeah, I need knew shoes..."

"I wasn't be sarcastic...they're cool, very punk." He nodded appreciatively, "What's your name?"

"Carrie," she said, finally looking up into those cold eyes

"Nice to meet you, I'm Draco Malfoy," he held out his hand

She went pale, looked up at him again, turned and ran down the hall as fast as her long lean legs could take her. She didn't stop until she'd found the Scottish lady who she'd first approached.

"Whatever is the matter?"

"Malfoy..." she wheezed

"What about him?"

She wheezed and puffed, her long hands on her knees.

"Come in and sit down," said the lady, guiding Carrie into the staff room.

After Carrie had had some water and caught her breath she spoke again

"Malfoy's son attends this school?"

"In your year, why is that so bad?"

"Luscious Malfoy is a death eater..."

"We know," she whispered

"He is the death eater that came to Grhot to see me when they told Voldemort about my power," she whispered back

"I know it may frighten you that his son is here, but as long as he doesn't know who you are then it doesn't matter. You are safe here Carrie." She said, then paused, "Are those your school shoes dear?" she asked

"They're my only shoes,"

"Oh," then paused some more, "Do up your tie,"

"My what?" she said looking down, "Oh, I don't know how."

"Here," she said, tying it up in a complicated knot, "Do you have much money Carrie?"

"I've only about a Galleon worth of change left,"

"It's just that you really need some new clothes, and a pair of school shoes."

"Well, I haven't the money, so, that's too bad..." she said

"Oh no, don't worry dear, the school will pay for it." She said, patting her knee, "I'll get the head girl to go into London, she loves clothes, she'll have lots of fun doing that for you," she smiled

"Oh, thank you,"

Carrie then left, trying to think of a cover up to tell Draco. Then she panicked when she saw him at the end of the hall.

Stay calm, stay natural...all is well "Why on earth did you just run away like that?" he asked, panting slightly 

"Err...I though you said that your name was Jaco Belfroy, he was err...bad." She said, "Then I went to Professor McGonagall who assured me no-one of that name attended this school."

"Right..." he said, looking at her worriedly, "My real name is Dra-co Mal-foy,"

"Okay, don't rub it in!" she said, doing her best to act embarrassed.

He finally grinned, "I'm still curious as to why you've only just joined the school..."

"I told you not to ask,"

"Okay, I'll stop," he said, putting his hands up in surrender

_He's really cute_, she thought, _but so sexy and well chiselled at the same time..._

"Wait..." he said, "You're a Griffindor..." he said, almost sounding insulted 

"Yes..."

"I'm 100% Slytherin and against Griffindor and it's silly hero."

"Hero?"

"Harry Potter?"

"Who?"

Draco stopped dead in his tracks and stared at Carrie like she'd gone green and started laying eggs.

"What?"

"You don't know about Harry Potter? You know, the saviour, the defeater of Voldemort? Hello?!"

"Err...is it important?"

At this Draco started to howl with hysterical laughter

"What on earth is going on out here?!" shouted a cross Scottish accent

"Oh, sorry miss, but Draco was laughing because I don't know who Barry Trotter?...is,"

"Oh dear sweet mother of mercy! Meet me here after dinner, you've got some History to catch up on!" gasped Professor McGonagall before returning to the staff room.

"Stop laughing," hissed Carrie, "This is so embarrassing."

"I'm sorry...it just seemed so impossible for a witch not to know..." he said gasping for breath, "Have you been locked up since you were born or something?" he asked

"Yes, but that's as much as I will tell, I only want to make it clear that I'm not stupid." She said, cold glazing her eyes, "I have to go to dinner, good bye."

"Do you know the way to the great hall?"

"Err...no..."

"I'll show you," he said, holding out a crooked arm

She took it, smiling sheepishly


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 – New shoes?

They entered the great hall then split off to go their separate ways.

Carrie sat in an empty seat between two boys she didn't know and promptly choked at the sight of the amount of food lay before her. She'd never seen so much food, she couldn't decide where to start. She sat there gawping for a few minutes before dishing herself out a small but varied meal. She felt incredibly bloated, even though the person next to her had eaten at least twice as much. She stretched and arched her back, sighing contentedly, looking at the ceiling. She then promptly yelped ad fell backwards off the bench.

One of the boys pulled her back up chuckling

"Enchanted ceiling," he said, then paused, "You can't be a first year."

"I'm not, but this is my first day and no I can't explain," she said quickly

"Oh...okay," he said, looking slightly daunted

She got up and left the Great Hall, happy to continue her exploring.

"Hey Draco, who's the hotty?" asked Tom, a tall dark Seventh year

"A Griffindor, which is terribly disappointing. She started today, some sought of ex captive of someone called Jaco. She's skittish, weird, ultra shy but oh so very, very hot and Scottish. You should see her eyes, huge and Caribbean blue."

"Her eyes?! I was talking about her arse and legs...I wonder if she has nice tits..." the boy pondered

"Yeah, I bet they're well nice," Draco said covering up for his slip, _Bad Draco, naughty boy, not eyes, legs! Legs! Girls don't have nice eyes or personalities; they have nice legs! But she was so sweet and mysterious...No! Bad thoughts!_

Draco ate in silence for the rest of the meal, trying to think of something that wasn't Carrie.

When he was having desert he looked up and saw her stretching her back at an impossible angle, her head down almost to the ground and a perfect view down her top to big pert breasts.

He looked down to his chocolate tart, going scarlet, a huge hard on throbbing in his trousers.

He made excuses and left a t a quickened pace for his dorm room.

Carrie retraced her steps to the staff room and waited for Professor McGonagall who dragged her in to an empty class room and spent two hours instructing her in History. Luckily Carrie was very good and quick at absorbing information and soon understood why it had seemed so scandalous.

"Actually Carrie, if there's three students in this school you can trust to tell your secrets it's Harry and his two friend Hermione and Ron.

"Now that's straight we're going to visit the head girl so that we can sort out what clothes she will get you."

The head girls dorm was beautiful and Carrie felt so tiny in amongst the luxurious furniture.

"Good evening Professor, Hello Carrie," she said nodding and smiling kindly, motioning for them to sit on the chintz Chaise Lounge.

"Right, first things first," she said, taking a seat in a matching arm chair, "What size are you?"

"Err...size?"

"Ah..." she said, "I think I'll be needing my measuring tape," she said, putting her quill feather to her lip.

Carrie was made to strip to her underpants and she stood embarrassed in the middle of the room as she was measured thouroughly.

"Okay we have a size 8 dress size, 34 hips, 24 waist and 36 bust, 7 shoe size, 32C bra size, height 5'4". Good, now what kind of clothes do you like?"

(Authors note: These are English sizes in case you're confused)

"Err..."

"I'll just buy you whatever hey?"

"I'm fine with that."

"Now, Professor, what is our budget?"

"Well, Dumbledore said we could spare 100 galleons...which is 250 pounds, because you will need to shop in muggle London."

"Excelent, plenty of money...especially if I go to Camden..." said the headgirl, almost to herself.

"Good, I'll leave you to it then." Smiled McGonagall, escorting Carrie out

"Oh, Carrie," she said before they parted in the hall, "I'll give you the password for the prefects bathroom to ensure you bathe everyday, it's 'lemon fresh'."

After McGonagall had gone Carrie fumed and huffed about this. She would have loved to be able to wash every day in Grhot, but that hadn't been an option. She took this moment to go and have a bath. She almost died of over exposure to luxury when she walked into the white marble room.

An hour later she happily lay curled, clean, happy and sleepy in her bed.


	6. Chapter 6

Hello all, heh, finally have a new chapter up, please RR. If you're quick you may actually be the first ever person to review this fanfic. Yay. Anyways, I know it's crap…but I'm trying hard!

Chapter 6 – O.o

At 10 o'clock she trotted downstairs for breakfast, at which Madame Pomfrey presented her with a foul tasting potion to drink.

She ate a little more than she had last night, finding her stomach had stretched a little.

"Hello," said a voice, she looked up from her porridge, a dark haired boy with brilliant green eyes had spoken to her.

"Hullo," she answered nervously

"What's your name?"

"Carrie," she said

"It's just that I didn't recognise you…"

"Started yesterday…I'm in sixth year though." She said before spooning more porridge into her mouth.

"What?" said a bushy haired girl next to him

"I can't explain…what're your names?"

"I'm Hermione," said the girl nodding and smiling

"Harry,"

"Not Harry Potter?" she asked uncertainly

"What, you didn't know straight off?"

She shook her head

"Would this make you," she pointed at a red head boy who was immersed in his breakfast next to Harry, "Ron?"

He looked up, "Who me?"

Carrie used the rest of the day to explore the entire castle, by the end of the day she knew the dungeons and grounds like the back of her hand. She was strolling by the lake after lunch when she saw a familiar blond boy, by himself, skipping stones.

She walked along the edge of the waters until she got to the rock he was perched on.

"Hullo," she said softly

"Oh, hi," he said grinning

"I wanted to thank you for showing me to the great hall."

"No problem," he said

_No problem? Stop being nice! Your mean and nasty but oh so sexy Draco Malfoy, you're not nice!_

Draco told himself as he skipped another stone

"Still wearing your school uniform?" he asked

"Yeah, my other clothes are a bit thread-bare,"

"That's okay," said he, "I don't mind," he grinned cheekily

"Huh?"

"Never mind," he said, looking back at the lake. She really is an innocent isn't she… Where's she been all this time?

Carrie picked up a small, flat, round pebble of her own and flung it at the surface of the lake. It skipped seven times before splooshing into the dark depths.

"Your good…"

"Lot's of practise," she said, just stopping herself from saying it had been her only source of fun, skimming stones on Grhot lake, further and further each day. Whishing she could jump on the water like the stone.

"So…Griffindor, ay?" he asked a little coolly

"What's the big deal?" she asked, her brow furrowed, flinging another stone

"Griffindor and Slytherin have been enemies for years, and I'm Draco Malfoy…"

"It wasn't like I chose to be in Griffindor, I was placed there. And your name means nothing to me." She lied, equally coolly before calmly strolling back the way she'd come.

She hadn't realised she'd missed lunch until Professor McGonagall appeared and upbraided her forcing a plate full of sandwiches, fruit and other foods on her, along with a steaming mug of vile potion.

Carrie ate in her room then sat bored-ly staring out the window. She wasn't used to doing what the hell she wanted and she had run out of things to do. After a while she went and explored some more, she came upon the school library and wandered in. She wasn't very good at reading so when she tried deciphering a text on animagi she hissed in frustration and slammed the book shut.

She yelped in confusion and stammered an apology when an older looking boy stopped by her chair.

"Can't find what you're looking for?" he asked smiling

"Err…sought of,"

"What is it you need to know?" he asked kindly, taking a chair next to her.

"Err…well…I err…can't…"

"Are you okay?" he asked, "You look a bit nervous,"

She leaned closer and took her voice down as low as possible

"I…can't read…very well," she whispered

"Oh!" he said smiling in understanding, "You must be Carrie."

"Err…yeah,"

"I'm Draven Keane, Head boy." He said

"Oh…"

"You should really let Professor McGonagall know you can't read too well…"

"It's kind of embarrassing…" she said

"It's kind of important." He said, looking more serious. "Would you like me to take you to her now?"

She nodded slowly

The Professor didn't seem at all surprised, only slightly peeved, she immediately arranged to teach her how to read properly personally.

At Five the head girl appeared in Carrie' room while she was practising the simple words McGonagall had given her.

"Good afternoon Carrie," she smiled, her arms full of shopping bags, "These are the clothes I've bought you." She said dumping the bags at the end of the bed.

"Wow, this is so much…" Carrie was stumped

"No, it's cool, I kept to the budget." She beamed, "Now, I used my initiative and decided you'd like the pretty, casual alternative look, So I got some fitted wide legs and lots of stripy stuff, I also got you school shoes, other shoes, dress robes, smart clothes, dance clothes, jewellery, accessories and lots of other stuff, Oh, and some makeup."

Carrie gaped "Err…thanks," she said blinking

"Cool, well I've got some business to attend to, I'll leave you to sort this stuff out. See you!" she said, leaving.

Carrie stared at the heap of bags for a while before gingerly opening one.

After emptying all the packages and hanging everything up she had a bulging wardrobe and far too much choice in clothing.

After dinner she had yet another relaxing bath in the prefects bathroom. Usually she washed very early in the morning or late at night, so she wasn't used to being joined. She knew there were certain potions affecting the water, preventing peeking and touching of any kind. But that didn't stop her from yelping and ducking beneath the water when Draco entered the room.

"Do you think I should tell the Headmaster that the potion in the water has worn off?" Mr Filch asked his cat, "……….Nah! Let those little buggers get a shock!"

Carrie had ducked too late and she heard a distant chuckling from beneath the waves. She lifted her head above the surface.

"It's you is it?" he said, "You do know that I won't be able to see you." He asked

She nodded timidly

He chuckled and whipped off his clothes - making Carrie gasp and put her hands over her eyes – and lowered himself into the water, obviously unashamed of himself. He went about his washing and was soon done. But he didn't get out, instead he swam to the deep end of the bath where Carrie floated. She reversed and was stopped by the back wall. Draco laughed cruelly but he was just as surprised as her when he was able to swim right up to her, his hand touching her just bellow her right breast.

They both tensed up, unmoving, for a few seconds. Then Carrie yelped, found she was trapped and lashed out with her arm, which was deftly caught by Draco.


End file.
